


Lesson in love

by miggyfan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggyfan/pseuds/miggyfan
Summary: college!au, friends to lovers & prompt 5 😏 “you have the emotional capacity of a brick.”Magnum and Juliet grew up together on the same military base, they are best friends, but Magnum is in love, and Juliet is oblivious...
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Lesson in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveMagnum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveMagnum/gifts).



Anyone who would walk in Thomas’s room right now, would probably think he was just hanging out with his girlfriend. 

A pretty blond stretched on the couch next to him, in shorts and a blue detroit tigers tee-shirt way too big to be hers, her head on his laps, reading some papers, while he was gently running his fingers in her long curls spread on this thighs.

But the thing was, Juliet wasn’t his girlfriend. 

They knew eachother since forever, their fathers were friends, both pilot in the navy, their moms practically raised them like brothers and sisters, until Thomas started to notice that Juliet was not just his best friend. 

She was more than that, so much more it hurt.

Little things like holding her hand, or hugging her, insinificant little things that they used to do all the time, started to feel uncomfortable for him, because touching her wasn’t so innocent anymore.

He wanted to kiss her, to let his hands roam over her body that wasn’t so skinny anymore.

Each new curve torturing him, each time she jumped on him to tease him. 

Her round breasts pressed against his chest, or her perky little butt sitting on his lap, were like lethal weapons, killing him with desire.

The problem was, Juliet couldn’t understand that.

She was like a bulldozer, crushing his poor little heart, unaware of the effect she had on him.

He had tried to make her understand how he felt about her, many times during high school, he asked her out, he even went to prom with her, just to hear her telling to her friend Tani that they were together as friends, just friends, the best in the world.

He would never forget the sad look Tani gave him at the moment, she gently took him on the side to tell him: “She’s just not ready, just wait, one day, she’s the one who would come for you, she’s the one who will ask you out...”

Magnum had laughed, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, and nodded, he was so tired of pretending that he wasn’t in love with his best friend.

So he tried to move on with his life, he dated a lot, frustrated that all those girls weren’t the one he really wanted.

He kept on trying to be happy, giving her his best smile, being the best friend she needed.

“ It’s good, It’s actually really good ! I’m so proud of you my little student ! ” Said suddenly Juliet, bringing him back to reality.

“ Really ? don’t sound so surprised, I worked hard on this ! “

“Really, I’m sure you’re going to get a very good grade for it !”

“Okay then ! Thanks for the help ! “ He replied with a grin.

Juliet bit her lip, and studied his face for a second, weirdly searching his eyes, like she wanted to read his mind, and Magnum felt suddenly really uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

“I want to ask you something, but promised me you won’t laugh okay ?”

“For the last time, I’m not going to pose as a model for your art class!”

“Noooo !!!! It’s not... it’s not what I was going to ask !!! You made yourself pretty clear about that, I won’t ask again !”

“So what do you want ?”

“There is this guy I like....And I want to ask him out but before that....I want you to teach me how to kiss, I mean a real kiss, with tongue and everything...”

All colors suddenly drained from Magnum’s face, he was so pale, he looked like she had just stabbed him right in his heart.

How could she ask him that ? How could she hurt him like that ?

Magnum closed his eyes, and covered his face with his palm, desperately trying to hide his pain, he couldn’t even look at her anymore.

Juliet sat up on the couch next to him, her hand on his lap.

“Come on, it’s nothing for you, you had a lot of girlfriends, so you’re some kind of an expert at this, and you have just broke up with Abby, so it’s not like you’re cheating on anyone, it’s just me...”

Exactly.... It was her. 

“Do you think I’m made of rocks ! Do you think that I’m as insensitive as you are ! Just because you have the emotional capacity of a brick, it doesn’t mean that everyone is like you !” Suddenly shouted Magnum, grabbing her forcefully by her arms.

He brought her closer to him, close enough to breath the same air, his lips nearly grazing hers.

His eyes diving into hers, he whispered in a low voice :

“ I can’t do this anymore, I just can’t...If you think you can just waste your first kiss like that, maybe I don’t know you at all.”

“You’re angry...” She replied, with a trembling voice, she didn’t seem so confident anymore.

“Of course I’m angry ! What kind of question is that ?!!! Believe me from someone who had kiss the wrong girl for his first time, it’s not something you want throw away like it’s nothing ! You should share it with someone you’re in love with, someone very special, that way when you will remember it, you’ll have a smile on your face, not regrets !”

“This is why I’m asking you.”

“What ?”

“The person really special to me, the person I love...It’s you...”

For the first time in his life, Magnum her very talkative friend couldn’t say anything, he stayed there, in shock, staring at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

Juliet sat on his lap, straddling him, her hands on his chest, she could feel how fast his heart was beating.

“Please stop messing with me, this is not funny !“ muttered Magnum, his head back on the sofa backrest, covering his face with his hands.

Juliet rose on her knees to lightly kiss his knuckles, taking his fingers out of his face one by one, with each shy kiss.

“I’ve never been more serious in my life, I love you, there is noone else but you.”

She tenderly nuzzled his face until he finally look back at her, her rosy lips gently grazing his, begging him for permission.

“You are going to kill me, you know that.” He whispered against her lips, his eyes locked with hers.

“Not today...” She whispered back, her hands slowly caressing his hair.

“You have no idea, how long I’ve been waiting for this moment ...”

He finally granted her wish, by kissing her, shy and smooth at first, then he grew more demanding and passionate, his tongue slipping in her mouth, making her moaned with each stroke of his tongue against hers, teasing her until they were both breathless.

Juliet was panting heavily as he was kissing his way down her jaw to the crook of her neck.

She arched her back in his arms, as his hands were slowly caressing her sides and back, pulling her closer to him.

Juliet grounded her hips down on his crotch, torturing him in slow delightful motions, her greedy hands sliding under his shirt, teasing his firm abs.

When she tried to take his shirt off, Magnum grabbed her hands to stop her.

“I can’t believe I’m saying that, but slow down a little, okay... You really don’t want to rush this...”

“You don’t know what I want.” she said in a breath, panting against his lips.

“Believe me, I do.”

Juliet sighed, she saw a gravity in his eyes, that she had never seen before, and wondered if she really knew everything about his best friend.

Maybe he had been a better friend to her, than she had been to him.

She closed her arms around his neck and smiled at him, and whispered : 

“Okay professor Magnum, I think I got the kissing part, now, when are you going to teach me lesson 2 ?”

Magnum squirmed uncomfortably under her, feeling his pants getting tighter and tighter, that girl was going to be the death of him.

“Don’t worry about lesson 2, we'll get there later, now you are going to have an evaluation on lesson 1″ He replied with a smile, he laid her down on the couch under him, shifting they position, ready to show her how good her teacher was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, but apparently I'm not good at making it short !  
> I really like that prompt game on tumblr !  
> Please let me know what you think about it !


End file.
